Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Rendezvous With Death | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Allen Simon | Inker2_1 = Allen Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Namor is swimming past an ocean liner that is on a voyage to South America. Watching the passengers, Namor notices one man looking particularly glum. The man, whose name is Hal Jordan, reaches through his pockets for a cigarette, dropping a note overboard. Namor grabs the note and finds that it has a warning to stay away from Cuba or face death. Deciding to look into this further, Namor climbs aboard the boat and follows after Hal to find out what danger he might be in and how he might help. In his cabin, Hal looks through the various going away presents he got from leaving America. As he is about to open a gift cigarette case. Namor rushes in and pushes Hal out of harms way as a bomb in the case explodes. Namor then asks who might be plotting against him. Hal explains that he was part of the air corps and before the war was a commercial pilot. He explains how when he was in combat in the South Pacific his plane cracked up and his friend was killed and has not been able to fly since. This new found fear of flying has dashed his dreams of opening his own commercial airport with the money he was set to inherit. Probing further, Namor learns that he and his step-brother and cousin are the heirs to a big plantation in Cuba and that he is heading that way to get his share. Suspecting this is why someone is trying to kill him, Namor decides to tag along to protect him. Arriving in Havana two days later, Hal muses how nobody has tried to kill him yet and tells Namor how he plans on marrying his girlfriend Maria. They are unaware that two masked me are watching them. When a staged fight breaks out between two Cubans, Namor tries to stop it while the two masked men grab Hal. When Namor finishes breaking up the fight he notices that Hal has disappeared. Going to the plantation he meets with Maria, and Hal's relatives but finds that Hal has not appeared there as well. With everyone else busy with other things, Namor decides to look around. Looking around Jose's room a man with a gun attempts to attack Namor. However, Namor fights him off when more men start pouring into the room who knock him out. When Namor revives he continues searching Jose's room, Namor finds the same stationary that was used in the threatening note sent to Hal. Seeking Jose, Namor finds George in the office, who claims that Jose went to walk Maria home. Leaving the house to look for Jose, Namor spots George fleeing toward a boat with a violin case in his hands. Following after him to a nearby airport, Namor witnesses that Hal is tied up and that George intends to inject him with a poison filled neeedle. Namor bursts in before anything can be done, and attempts to fight off Hal's would-be killers, but has a large sash weight dropped on him. The killer flees leaving his men to eliminate Namor and Hal, but Namor breaks free and knocks their attackers out. Untying Hal, Namor feigns being seriously injured and tells Hal to use the airplane in the hanger to help rescue Jose from being killed. Hal follows Namor's orders, thus overcoming his fear of heights. When Hal is out of sight, Namor rushes back to the mainland where he arrives just in time to save Jose from being killed. When Georges attempts to flee the scene, Hal arrives and punches his treacherous cousin out. Soon the authorities take George into custody. Later, Hal tells Namor that he and Maria are getting married and opening their airport and Jose shows off the 2000 year old violin. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jose (Hal's step-brother) * Maria (Hal's fiancee) Antagonists: * George (Hal's cousin) * Alonzo * Havares * Louis Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = The Jungle Beat | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Mystery of Horror House | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = At the home of wealthy old Mrs. Van Horne, some men come to visit her to try and convince her to sell their house. Soon her relative Douglas arrives and ushers the men off the property, the real estate agents warn Van Horne that she will regret her decision. Later that night Mrs. Van Horne and her wait staff are shocked when they find Mrs. Van Horne's cat Clementine. Later that night a masked man murders Mrs. Van Horne's house keeper. The story ends up on the front page of the Daily Reflector, whose editor Grant has assigned his fiancee Ginny Day is assigned to cover the story. At their offices they are visited by the Angel who wonders when Grant will finally ask Ginny to marry him, and learns about the Van Horne case. Later when Ginny is interviewing Mrs. Van Horne, the masked killer cuts loose the chandelier causing it to fall on Van Horne, killing her. When Ginny attempts to escape, the masked man grabs her and ties her up. Much later, Grant begins to worry about what is taking Ginny so long, and the Angel goes out to see what's keeping her. Arriving at the Van Horne house, the Angel sees the damage done and finds Ginny tied up. Freeing her, the Angel learns about the real estate men and their previous threats. Tracking down one of the men to a shady nightclub he attacks him and demands answers but he denies having anything to do with it. Returning to the Van Horne house, the Angel spots the masked man, and chases after him. Catching up to the killer, the Angel punches the killer knocking off his mask and revealing him to be Douglas van Horne and turns him over to the authorities. Later, as the Angle's shadow casts over the hospital room where Ginny is recovering, Grant proposes to her. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Van Horse * Grant * Huldah * Mr. Rolfe Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}